


call me (when you're high)

by lupinestars



Series: dribz and drabz [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Like very short, References to Drugs, Short, lmk if i should add any tags, okay thats all i know, so be prepared for angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinestars/pseuds/lupinestars
Summary: harry is 22, and ginny is tired. they both pretend to know more than they do.
Series: dribz and drabz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212494
Kudos: 2





	call me (when you're high)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work, so go easy on it lmao  
> constructive criticisms and general comments are (very) welcome !!

He stumbles in, drunk or high or both and falls onto his bed haphazardly, his torso on the lower end and his legs dangling off the footboard. He has this weird look in his eyes, she thinks and later on, she recognises it as loss, grief. But now, at midnight in his dorm room, she blinks her bleary eyes and wills the sleep to stay, so maybe she can get a goodnight sleep for once this whole week.  


Harry stirs, moving up the bed and turning to lie on his side, looking at Ginny; they're directly opposite now, separated only by a few feet and a bedside table. With a dazed look in his eyes, he says "I'm older than my dad. I'm older than my dad will ever be. "

And at that moment Ginny thinks her heart breaks- shatters and flows down into her bloodstream, so they can pinch and poke and punish her, because how could she have forgotten? How could he have not been there for her best friend who turns 22 today? Her best friend that has been spiralling this past month. Her Harry with two dead parents and an even shittier friend. Her eyes now are wide awake, guilty and glazed.

Nothing comes out of her mouth, except a meagre "Oh".

Harry doesn't seem to mind though. He doesn't even seem to notice as his eyes glass over even more, and he turns his head to face the ceiling. A feeble breath escapes him and Ginny can almost see it leave his mouth, a ghost of everything he never says in the pale moonlight of the frigid Scottish cold. 

What comes next is the gently murmured statement of "He'll never grow up like how I have", and a bitter scoff, and then "As if I deserved it any more than him." Ginny doesn't say anything because she has nothing to say but also because she suspects that Harry doesn't need anything to be said. He just needs 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 to be said and to be heard.

They both lie awake like this, feigning sleep; declarations hanging above their heads, thoughts of dead parents and mediocre birthdays and heartbroken friends that haven't been sober for months now. Sleep doesn't come to either of them that night or the many nights after, but then again it never did.


End file.
